Thank Me Later
by CbabyRKO
Summary: Ted, John and Vince McMahon's desk… Its gonna get messy! :


Author: Cbabyrko

Title: Thank Me Later

Pairing: John Cena/Ted Dibiase

Rating: Um…lets see M total PWP but it is delicious

Summary: Ted, John and Vince McMahon's desk… Its gonna get messy!

Feedback: If you like leave nice comments and even if you don't like it leave comments I like constructive criticism so long as you're nice

A/N: OMG total first time even attempting to write slash so don't judge me to harshly

No beta but I'm a pretty good speller however my grammar and punctuation is pathetic so feel free to go all grade school on my ass if you so choose. Anyway on to the fic!

You have got to be kidding me John Cena said to his overeager lover Ted Dibiase as he led him down a hallway towards if he had heard right Vince's office. Why in the world are we going to Vince's office?

To have sex on his desk Ted said without a pause in his step John however nearly fainted at his words.

WHAT? John said clearly alarmed at his younger lovers words sure he must have heard something wrong.

Shh…Ted said finally stopping do you want everyone to know.

I don't even think I wanna know what you just said Teddy, but I will ask this who the hell talked you into this one?

Randy, Ted said smiling mischievously now come on we ain't got much time. I got him to make sure Vince wouldn't be around for at least thirty minutes so we got to be quick.

He wouldn't admit to John that it was he who had originally thought of doing this but Randy/Evan beat him to it only because he knew he'd have to catch John by surprise where as Evan would do it just about anywhere when it came to Randy.

To say that John was a little nervous at the prospect of getting caught in the act on the bosses desk was like saying that Cody Rhodes was a little jealous at being put out by Randy for Evan but that was neither here nor there. He knew however in just a few moments his nervousness would be replaced by something a lot more pleasurable.

Ted eagerly hopped onto Vince's desk when they got into his office. He wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his hips while John just watched amused.

Hey old man we ain't got all day here Ted quipped a smile on his face you better hurry up.

That was all John needed to hear to snap him out of his lust induced stupor and he soon joined Teddy in ridding himself of his shorts and boxer briefs.

Ted leaned back on Vince's desk stroking his erection languidly as John spat into his hand to prepare Ted for his cock.

He slid one finger into Ted's tight heat angling his finger so he could hit the bundle of nerves deep inside that would make Ted's toes curl in pleasure. He knew he found it when he slid in a second finger and Ted practically came off the desk.

Oh fuck Johnny baby I need you so bad right now quit teasing and fuck me.

But I like teasing you John said a smile on his face.

Oh yeah baby? Well would you also like Vince McMahon coming in here to see us fucking on his desk?

Good point John said removing his fingers from Ted's body quickly replacing them with his cock.

John paused for a moment so Teddy could adjust to his sudden intrusion. He leaned down and kissed him sweeping his tongue across the roof of Ted's mouth making the younger man laugh. John moved slowly inside Ted loving the way the younger man cried out his name. He picked up the pace after a moment knowing that their time was short and Vince could be back at any moment. He wrapped his hand around Ted's erection working him with the same rhythm he fucked him. It didn't take long before he had Ted on the edge and begging to come.

Not yet baby I'm also there John whispered harshly into his ear. He let his tongue trace patterns on Ted's neck before he bit down on the exposed flesh and felt Ted come undone beneath him. He thrust into Ted a few more times before he himself came too his head spinning at the sudden rush.

Remind me to thank Randy later when I see him John said after they cleaned themselves up and got ready to leave.

Sure thing Ted said smiling like the cat who ate the canary as they left Vince's office and headed back to their dressing room.


End file.
